pokemonfiguresfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Ash's Grotle
Ash's Grotle is the second Pokémon that Ash obtained in Sinnoh. |} |- | style="background: rgb(255, 255, 255); border-radius: 10px; text-align: center; -moz-border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px;"|Bestand:250px-Ash_Grotle.pngAsh's Grotle |- | |- | |} History frame|left|As a TurtwigGrotle first appeared as a Turtwig in Episode 1, as a Starter Pokémon of Professor Rowan. It was chosen by Ash as a starter. Later in the episode it was used in Ash's battle against Paul, where it faced Drifloon, who already had defeated Ash's Starly. Drifloon proved to be strong, being able to block Turtwig's Razor Leaf using 'its arms'. Despite the type disadvantage, Turtwig won the battle by defeating Drifloon with a powerful Bite. Turtwig then faced Paul's Chimchar. Chimchar started the match using Ember, which Turtwig avoided and used Razor Leaf. Chimchar avoided this attack by using Dig. Turtwig then was hit by many Dig and Scratch attacks. Turtwig began to get tired, so Ash commanded Turtwig to use Synthesis, healing Turtwig. Chimchar then used another Dig, however Turtwig jumped into the hole and used Bite on Chimchar's head. Chimchar then jumped back into the hole and used Flame Wheel, causing serious damage on Turtwig. Turtwig then used Tackle, while Chimchar used Flame Wheel. Causing an explosion, after the smoke cleared Chimchar was the only one standing, causing Turtwig to be defeated. Turtwig appeared again in Episode 3, where it had a Tag Battle against Max's Mime Jr. and Jay's Gastly with Dawn's Piplup as partner. Turtwig managed to hit its opponents with its attacks, but didn't worked together with Piplup. During the battle Piplup accidently hit Turtwig with BubbleBeam, which made Turtwig angry and the two Pokémon fought with each other instead of their opponents. This allowed Mime Jr. and Gastly to defeat them both, with ThunderPunch and Fire Fang. After the battle Turtwig and Piplup were still arguing just like their trainers. However they were calm down by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. After Ash and Dawn, and Turtwig and Piplup forgave each other, they went back to Max and Jay to have a rematch. This match Turtwig and Piplup were able to work together and had a good fight. However Mime Jr and Gastly hurt them with their good team work and powerful moves. Just when it seemed that Mime Jr. and Gastly were going to win, Turtwig used its newly learned move Energy Ball, along with Piplup's new move Whirlpool. With this combo they were able to defeat Max and Jay. In Episode 4 it battled Jackson's Bulbasaur in the seond round of Ash's and Jackson's battle. Both Pokémon started the battle with Tackle, causing them to collide. After that they both used Razor Leaf, which collided too. Turtwig then used Energy Ball, which was avoided by Bulbasaur and then used Vine Whip to grab Turtwig and then used Razor Leaf to hurt him. Turtwig then used Bite on Bulbasaur's vine causing him to get free from its grab and to hit Bulbasaur with Tackle. When Turtwig wanted to finish Bulbasaur off with Energy Ball, Bulbasaur used Leech Seed, causing damage on Turtwig. Bulbasaur then used Tackle and Vine Whip to defeat Turtwig. In Episode 7 it was used in Ash's Gym match, where it battled against Roark's Cranidos. It was hit by Cranidos's powerful Flamethrower, but defeated Cranidos with a powerful Razor Leaf. It was then set up aganist Roark's Onix. Despite Turtwig had a huge type advantage it lost by Onix's Screech, because Cranidos's Flamethrower had dealed more damage than Ash thought. It was used again in Ash's gym match in Episode 10, where it battled Cranidos again, but this time as a Rampardos, who already had defeated Pikachu. Rampardos used Headbutt, which Turtwig avoided by using its Spin tactic. When Ramparods is about to hit Turtwig with its tail, Turtwig uses Bite on its tail. Turtwig then used Razor Leaf, but the attack is burnt by Rampardos's Flamethrower. Rampardos then used Head Smash, Turtwig tried to avoid it, but is eventually hit by the attack. Turtwig then used Synthesis, but Rampardos used Zen Headbutt, forcing Turtwig to stop the Synthesis and to dodge the attack. Ash doesn't know what to do, but then thinks of a strategy. He commanded Turtwig to run to Rampardos. When Rampardos used Zen Headbutt, Turtwig rolled under Rampardos and used Razor Leaf hitting Rampardos. Then Turtwig fired an Energy Ball defeating Rampardos, earning Ash his first Gym Badge. In Episode 12 Turtwig was used in an unofficial battle against Gardenia. It first faced her Cherubi, which Turtwig managed to hit with Tackle due its great speed. After Cherubi avoided all of Turtwig's attacks, it was recalled and was replaced by Gardenia's Turtwig. Ash ordered Turtwig to use Tackle, but at the last moment it dodged and used Razor Leaf on Turtwig. Turtwig then used Tackle again, but this was also avoided by Gardenia's Turtwig crashing Ash's Turtwig into a tree. Gardenia then commands Turtwig to use Leech Seed, draining Turtwig's energy. Turtwig then tackles Ash's against the tree knocking it out. Turtwig battled Gardenia again in Episode 16, where it battled Cherubi again. Cherubi started the match using Sunny Day. Turtwig responds by using Tackle, however it was dodged thanks to Cherubi's great speed caused by the sunlight, which enabled Cherubi's Chlorophyll ability. Cherubi also dodged Turtwig's Energy Ball. Cherubi then used an instant SolarBeam, which caused a lot of damage on Turtwig. When Cherubi wanted to finish Turtwig with Magical Leaf, Turtwig was recalled. Turtwig was sent out again against Gardenia's Turtwig. Turtwig used Razor Leaf, but it was countered by Gardenia's Leaf Storm, which overwhelmed it. Although Turtwig managed to dodge the attack by climbing into a tree. When Ash's wanted to attack Gardenia's from behind with Bite, Gardenia's turned around and used Leech Seed, causing Ash's to fall on the ground and got its energy drained. Ash then ordered Turtwig to use Synthesis, but Gardenia's fired a Leaf Storm. However Ash's jumped and was fully healed by Synthesis. But is immediately affected by Leech Seed. Ash's then used Energy Ball, which was responded by Gardenia's Turtwig's Leaf Storm. However the attack passed each other and Gardenia's was hit by Energy Ball, while Ash's was able to dodge it, but it was again affected by Leech Seed. Then both Turtwigs rush into each other with Tackle, causing an explosion. Both Pokémon are exhaused, but gardenia's Turtwig fainted first. Then Gardenia sent out her Roserade. Turtwig attacks with Tackle, but Roserade used Grass Knot to trip Turtwig. Then Roserade used Weather Ball, turned into a Fire-type move thanks to the sunny weather. Th attack was super effective an caused Turtwig to faint. In Episode 18, Pikachu battled along with Pikachu against Barry's Nosepass and Magneton. At first it seemed Pikachu and Turtwig were going to win. However Nosepass and Magneton evolved both in Probopass and Magnezone respectively. Even though Barry's Pokemon had evolved, Pikachu and Turtwig still fought hard. After Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Turtwig's Energy Ball and Probopass's and Magnezone's Zap Cannon collided, all four Pokémon were knocked out. Resulting the battle in a tie. In Episode 21 Turtwig was used in the second round of the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition, where it fought along with Paul's Chimchar against a Hariyama and a Zangoose. Turtwig used Razor Leaf on Zangoose, but it is swat away by its X-Scissor. Turtwig wants to hit Zangoose with Tackle after it hit Chimchar with Crush Claw, but it's Tackle is blocked by Hariyama's Arm Thrust, which also hit Turtwig. When Chimchar is paralyzed by fear, Zangoose wanted to finish Chimchar off, with Crush Claw. However Turtwig uses Bite on Zangoose's arm to stop the attack. Hariyama charges with Focus Punch as Paul orders Chimchar to use Flame Wheel... on Turtwig! Chimchar refuses to attack its teammate at first, but is forced to comply. Chimchar speeds forwards and hits Turtwig and Zangoose, separating them. Chimchar is able to keep the momentum going and hits Hariyama. Turtwig suffers major damage as a result, and Ash is furious with Paul for intentionally harming his Pokémon. Zangoose attempts another Crush Claw and Chimchar attempts another Flame Wheel, but Zangoose pins it and stops the attack. Paul orders Chimchar to use Flamethrower, but looking Zangoose in the eye paralyzes it in fear... this is the last straw for Paul as far as Chimchar is concerned. Turtwig uses Razor Leaf to get Zangoose off Chimchar as Turtwig steps forward, but collapses from damage. Zangoose unleashes Fire Blast as Chimchar intercepts, taking the attack and powering up. Ash and Chimchar wait for Paul’s command, but Paul does nothing and turns away, having completely given up on Chimchar. Hariyama heads with Focus Punch and Ash, realizing Paul isn't going to be giving any more commands to Chimchar and is willing to let them get knocked out of the tournament, orders Chimchar to use Flamethrower, stunning everyone. Chimchar does so and hits Metagross, knocking it out. Turtwig charges forward as Zangoose uses Crush Claw. Turtwig spin dodges and uses Energy Ball and Tackle to knock out Zangoose. In Episode 23 Turtwig was used to battle a wild Buizel, despite the type-advantage all Turtwig's attacks were dodged and Turtwig was knocked out by a powerful Aqua Jet. In Episode 26 Turtwig fought against Reggie's Bibarel in the first round of Ash's and Reggie's battle. After avoiding a Super Fang, Turtwig was hit by a super-effective Ice Beam. When Turtwig fell asleep by Secret Power, it was hit hard by multiple Take Downs. When Bibarel wanted to finish Turtwig off, Turtwig woke up and managed to avoid and hit Bibarel with Energy Ball, followed up by a Tackle defeating it. In Episode 33 Turtwig was used in Ash's Gym battle against Wake, facing his Quagsire. Turtwig had a difficult battle, despite the huge type advantage. Quagsire managed to avoid all Turtwig attacks and then hit it with Ice Beam. After Turtwig managed to get a single hit on Quagsire with Energy Ball, Turtwig was hit again by Ice Beam, forcing ash to recall it. Later Turtwig was sent out again this time facing Wake's Floatzel. Floatzel managed to block Turtwig's Energy Ball by blowing up its 'float'. Then Floatzel hit Turtwig with Ice Fang and defeated it with a Razor Wind. In Episode 41 Turtwig was used in an unofficial battle against Fantina's Drifloon. Turtwig's attacks were continuously avoided and after turtwig was put asleep by Drifloon's Hypnosis it was defeated by a Will-O-Wisp. Turtwig had another battle in Episode 45, where it battled Paul and his Honchkrow. Paul started the battle by commanding Honchkrow to use Sky attack, but since it takes time to use the attack, Turtwig striked first using Energy Ball, which caused a little damge on Honchkrow. Honckrow then chared forwards, but Turtwig dodged. Honchkrow then used Night Slash, which is also dodged by Turtwig. However Turtwig got hit its other wing. Honchkrow then used Aerial Ace and Turtwig used Bite, but Bite is overwhelmed by Aerial Ace and Turtwig falls down. When Turtwig wanted to get up, Honchkrow used another Aerial Ace and hit Turtwig again. Then Turtwig started to glow and began to evolve into a Grotle. Honchkrow then uses another Aerial Ace, but when Ash commanded Grotle to dodge, Grotle stumbled and got hit. When Honchkrow is charging a Sky Attack, Ash orders Grotle to jump and use Bite, but also this time Grotle stumbled and got hit. Honchkrow then finished it off using Dark Pulse. In the next scene Grotle is seen to be treated by Nurse Joy. After Grotle is healed Nurse Joy says Grotle has become much heavier after evolving and this is the reason why its speed is reduced. That night Grotle can't sleep and walks away, waking the other Pokémon, who start to follow him (except for Staravia and Piplup, who wake up their trainer's by pecking them). Outside Grotle begins to train, but each time he stumbles, causing it to cry. Outside, Torterra meets up with the Pokémon as Chimchar tries to prevent any fighting, but Torterra displays no hostility. Torterra convinces Gliscor to help demonstrate as Ash and his friends arrive, noticing Torterra but staying out of sight. Gliscor attacks Torterra with Steel Wing, but Torterra takes the hit. Gliscor hits with multiple X-Scissor attacks, but Torterra continues to stand strong as Ash and Dawn watch with awe. Dawn thinks that Torterra is unable to dodge, but Ash notices that Torterra is deliberately staying put. Gliscor attempts another X-Scissor, when Torterra stands on its hind legs and comes down, pinning Gliscor to the ground before using Frenzy Plant. Before the tree trunks hit Gliscor, Torterra stops the attack and the tree trunks withdraw. Ash realizes that Torterra just demonstrated to Grotle that defense could easily compensate for speed, and rushes out to thank Torterra. Torterra acknowledges the Trainer and praises Grotle before walking away. Ash pledges to help Grotle improve on its unique battle style and synchronizing with his Pokémon, Grotle now cheerful. In Episode 47 after seeing Barry's Probopass avoiding attacks using Rock Climb, Grotle wanted to learn the attack too and so began to try to learn it. In Episode 49 Grotle was used again in a battle against Fantina, now battling her Mismagius. After their Razor Leaf and Magical Leaf collided, Ash comanded Grotle to use Rock Climb to get near and then attack with Bite. But when Grotle used the attack and the rocks came out of the ground and Grotle began to climb them, they return to the ground causing Grotle to crash on the ground. Grotle is then hit by a Psywave and a Dark Pulse. When Mismagius wanted to finsih it off with a Psybeam, Grotle used Energy Ball, which collided. Then Grotle starts using Rock Clim on the wall, but eventually falls on the ground again. Mismagius then uses Psybeam, which causing much pain on Grotle. But thanks to its great Defense Grotle is still able to use Energy Ball, which scored a direct hit. Then Grotle manged to hit Mismagius hard with a Bite defeating it. Then Grotle faced Fantina's Drifblim again. Grotle's Energy Ball is avoided and Drifblim then uses Will-O-Wisp. Grotle tried to use Rock Climb, but fails. Grotle is then hit by a Psychic and is then sent to the wall defeating it. Moves Used Categorie:Pokémon Categorie:Grass